


"WEISS!"

by chaosform



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Inspired by a volume 6 scene in RWBY where Ruby and Blake hear a scream. Ruby literally yells "WEISS!!", and Blake is very concerned about Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 28





	"WEISS!"

"WEISS!!", Ruby screams as she runs up the stairs. 

All I can think about is Yang. We just reunited, and I still haven't earned her forgiveness. (Even though she says the loss of her arm wasn't my fault. I still could've said something to warn her about Adam’s semblance). I can’t lose her. I can’t stand to let her get hurt because of me. Not again.

I rush up the stairs and into the room with my weapon drawn. I get there right after Ruby, and my eyes immediately search out Yang. She seems unhurt, (well no more injured than before anyways). Thank goodness. I double check just in case, (and if I’m also checking her out, it’s not like anyone will be able to tell the difference). 

Ruby’s eyes seem to have landed on the bed. That’s where Yang was looking before I came in. There are corpses on the bed. It doesn’t look like any grimm killed them, they lie there looking strangely peaceful, but they’re definitely dead.

Selfishly, I hope Weiss was the one who saw them first. As much as Weiss is my friend and sister, I don’t want Yang to suffer anymore. My feelings for Yang are different. More intimate than friendship, and that terrifies me. I know Yang isn’t Adam, but I can’t help wanting to protect her from anything that could make her hurt or bitter. That includes her own passion.

Ruby is already helping Weiss up, and whispering reassurances to her as they leave the room. I long to do the same with Yang, but she’s already up. Yang is so strong. I just want her to understand that she doesn’t always have to be. And so I ask:

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

I expected that answer, but it still hurts to have her brush off my concern about her. Then I remember what she did for me when I was being haunted by the ghosts of my past. This may be a different situation, but the theory remains the same. 

As she tries to leave, I catch her in a hug.

She sags a bit in my arms, and I can feel her exhaustion. I wish I could help more.

We both pull back a little, but I don’t want to let go, so we stand there holding each others arms. Our faces only centimeters apart. I look at her lips, and then our eyes meet. I tilt my head, and she moves her hands to either side of my face. I rest my hands on the exposed skin above her waistband…..

And we’re kissing. 

She pulls back, and I ask:

“Girlfriends?”

She smiles and says, “Yes. From now on we fight together first and foremost. That means no more leaving without saying goodbye at least.”

And I smile back.

“I never wanted to leave you in the first place, and I never want to do so again.”

(Little did I know that Ruby and Weiss were having a somewhat similar conversation. I wonder who else might have feelings to confess ….. Maybe Nora? I mean it’s hard to believe that her and Ren aren’t already dating).


End file.
